


State of Limbo

by nekosmuse_archive (nekosmuse)



Series: Trilogy of Firsts [3]
Category: The Day After Tomorrow (2004)
Genre: Brian/JD, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/pseuds/nekosmuse_archive
Summary: Written pre 2005. Posting for archival purposes.There's always Texas.
Series: Trilogy of Firsts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693693
Kudos: 2





	State of Limbo

There's part of him that's excited, eager to move forward and stop living in this state of limbo. But there's another part of him that's nervous, apprehensive even, and he thinks that has more to do with not knowing than anything else --because he's still not certain where they're sending him.

What little he owns is packed, tucked under his cot for the morning and he knows he's not going to sleep tonight. He wants to, he's aching and exhausted, but this could very well be the last time he sees J.D. and he's not going to waste that time sleeping. J.D. still hasn't gotten back yet and Brian does his best not to fidget. His hands are twitching with the need to do something so he tucks them under his legs, sitting on them until they're numb from lack of circulation.

He's not certain how much longer he can sit here waiting, it's driving him insane, but before he can make the decision to get up, J.D. enters the tent and Brian finds himself tensing.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Brian asks, trying not to look nervous and failing miserably.

"Texas," J.D. states, hopping onto the cot next to Brian, their combined weight causing it to buckle slightly.

He knew Mexico was only a temporary solution and that eventually they'd have to head back into the States. They'd spent the better part of three months here already and it was only a matter of time before the government managed to set up camps on U.S. soil. Still, the thought of leaving hits him harder than he expected and he's overcome with a wave of sudden sadness.

"Both of us?" Brian asks and that's his main concern.

It's what he's been worrying about since it was first announced. Because he doesn't have anyone else and the last thing he wants to do is end up somewhere all alone. But it's more than that, because he cares about J.D., a lot more than he's willing to admit, and he's not willing to give up what they have.

"Both of us," J.D. confirms with a smile and it's fairly obvious he's just as relieved as Brian.

Brian doesn't bother trying to hide his grin. It's the best news he's heard in days and suddenly the thought of leaving doesn't seem nearly as bad. He shifts a little closer to J.D. on the cot, just until their knees touch because they're not alone and so far they've managed to keep anyone from finding out about them, but that could easily change. He's not certain what would happen if someone did find out about them, but he has a feeling they wouldn't be sending them to the same camp if they knew.

"Let's get out of here," J.D. says, leaning over to whisper in Brian's ear and Brian shivers before nodding.

He's not certain what J.D. has in mind, but he's learned to trust J.D. so he doesn't hesitate before taking J.D.'s offered hand and following him from the tent. Outside the camp is a mass of chaotic noise, people rushing in every direction and he's fairly certain it will be easy to get lost in the confusion.

Apparently that's J.D.'s plan, because he's leading them to the outskirts of the compound, past the military tents and into the storage area. Most of the provisions have already been loaded onto trucks so all that's left are empty tents. They won't take the tents down until everyone's left and he's fairly certain no one's going to bother them here, but he still finds himself glancing around nervously as he follows J.D. inside.

It's dark, hollow in a way that makes him feel completely exposed. It lasts until J.D.'s hands land on his waist, pulling him forward until they're flush and Brian forgets about where they are. Forgets everything but the warmth radiating off J.D. and the feel of J.D.'s lips moving beneath his own. Brian can't even count the number of times they've done this --they've pretty much been inseparable since they got here-- and he's suddenly glad they're not going to separate them.

"Come on," J.D. says, pulling away and leading them into the back corner of the tent.

It's dark enough to be overlooked if someone did come into the tent and Brian finds himself relaxing a little more. J.D. shrugs out of his coat, tossing it onto the ground to use as a makeshift blanket and a moment later Brian adds his own coat to the pile. It's cold, the desert night air dropping near the freezing mark, but as soon as J.D. reaches for him again, Brian forgets about the weather too.

It doesn't seem to matter how many times they do this, Brian still feels awkward, clumsy and uncoordinated and part of him still expects J.D. to laugh at him. It hasn't happened, and Brian knows it won't, but it doesn't stop him from blushing and muttering an apology as they stumble to the ground. J.D. just smiles, kissing Brian until he forgets to be self-conscious.

They're still wearing too many clothes and they've done this enough times without that Brian's started craving it. J.D. obviously shares the feeling and he sits up, struggling out of his shirt and tossing it onto the ground next to them. He gets Brian's off just as fast, pausing to reinitiate the kiss once they're naked from the waist up.

This is what Brian likes, because J.D.'s soft everywhere, smooth and there's something incredibly hot about watching J.D.'s pale skin against his own darker skin. He trails his fingers across J.D.'s back, fingers clenching every time J.D. thrusts forward and brushes their erections together. There are still so many things they haven't done and, while Brian's thought about it, he's still not certain he's ready so he hasn't said anything. He has a feeling it'll come up eventually, but until then, he's happy just to have this.

Brian shivers a little as J.D. flattens a hand against his chest, running in down until his fingers are playing against the waistband of Brian's jeans. Brian bucks forward in invitation and J.D. smiles that smile he reserves just for Brian. He fumbles a minute with Brian's buckle and zipper, finally getting them undone and Brian arches his hips up to let J.D. slide the material down over his legs.

This is something Brian still hasn't mastered, because J.D.'s button fly jeans are complicated and his hands are still shaking. J.D. does laugh then, easing the blow with another kiss before pulling back to remove his own jeans. His boxers follow suit and Brian finds himself blushing. It's ridiculous, he's seen J.D.'s cock more times than he can count, but it still makes him nervous.

J.D. seems to sense Brian's apprehension, leaning forward to lick a stripe across his neck and Brian moans at the sensation. J.D. does it again, hooking thumbs under Brian's boxers and pulling until they're both completely exposed. Brian's panting, completely flushed and trying not to squirm under J.D.'s scrutiny. He knows he's not pulling it off, but all thoughts of feeling nervous disappear as J.D. pulls him forward, kissing him with newfound intensity and rocking their hips together.

He pushes, rolling them until Brian's on his back and J.D.'s settled between his legs. They haven't done this before and Brian's halfway to panicking when J.D. thrusts his tongue inside Brian's mouth, mapping teeth and gums and Brian relaxes into the coats beneath him. He's pretty sure he knows where this is going and part of him wants to say something, call the whole thing off before they even start. J.D. seems to sense his apprehension yet again, and he pulls back, brushing their erections together once before kneeling between Brian's legs and making eye contact.

"We don't have..."

"It's just..."

They say simultaneously and Brian laughs nervously. J.D. runs fingers up and down Brian's arms, his touch soft and lingering before he finally speaks.

"It's just, I've been thinking about it. But if you're not ready..." he says, stumbling over his words and it's the first time Brian's seen him nervous. It makes him feel slightly bolder.

"Will it hurt?" he asks, because he likes to have all his facts and that's pretty much what's been stopping him.

"It might, I don't know, I've never..." J.D. begins, trailing off but Brian gets what he's trying to say.

Brian still feels like he's on display, his legs splayed on either side of J.D. and J.D.'s still watching him. Looking partly nervous and partly excited and Brian nods, noting the flash of relief in J.D.'s eyes. His stomach is a mass of nerves, his heart racing even faster than it was before even though J.D. hasn't done anything. He's still looking, letting his eyes wander up and down Brian's body until Brian's blushing crimson and leaking precome onto his stomach.

J.D. moves then, reaching forward to run his thumb through the sticky mess before bringing it up to his lips to taste. He slides two fingers into his mouth, sucking and when he pulls them out they're wet and glistening in the night air. Brian tries to regulate his breathing, forcing himself to relax as J.D. reaches between them, pressing damp fingers against Brian's opening and Brian squeezes his eyes shut.

"Relax," J.D. whispers, his words soothing and he waits for Brian to comply before pushing forward.

It's not so much painful as it is weird, strange in a way that makes Brian twist, the action pulling J.D.'s fingers deeper and Brian gasps at the sudden intrusion. When he opens his eyes, J.D.'s still watching him, looking slightly fascinated but at the same time worried like he's ready to pull away at the first sign of Brian's discomfort. The sight makes Brian relax a little more and J.D.'s fingers sink impossibly deeper.

J.D. pulls his fingers almost all the way out when Brian's brow creases, his body a mass of quivering nerves and he's still not certain this is a good idea. Because J.D.'s cock is a hell of a lot bigger than his fingers and Brian's not certain he can handle much more. He doesn't say anything, though, because he already agreed to go through with this and he's not about to chicken out now. Not when J.D.'s still looking at him, lust flashing in his eyes and precome seeping into his slit.

"You okay?" J.D. asks, remaining impossibly still and when Brian nods, he pushes his fingers back inside.

Brian can't stop the small cry that escapes his lips. It's loud, echoing through the tent and once again J.D. freezes. His eyes are wide, shocked and Brian has to nod again before J.D. starts moving. He twists his fingers, bringing them even deeper while his free hand seeks out Brian's cock. It doesn't take much, three quick strokes and Brian's coming, body clenching around the fingers still buried inside and wet dampness spilling out over his stomach.

J.D. waits for him to relax before pulling his hand free, every inch of movement just heightening Brian's senses that much more until he's panting and on the verge of passing out. He's not even aware he closed his eyes, but when he opens them, J.D.'s hand is wrapped around his own cock, stroking a little too fast and a moment later, he stills and comes, his head falling back and a moan escaping his lips.

Brian wants to ask why he didn't do it, but he's still panting and his voice is gone. Besides, he's thinks it's probably better that they work their way up to this, because he's not certain he could have handled anymore than what he just experienced. So he remains silent, waiting for J.D. to collapse onto the pile of coats next to him before turning until they're face to face.

There's a soft smile playing across J.D.'s lips and Brian can't help himself, he leans forward, kissing J.D. like the world is ending, again, and when he pulls away, J.D. blinks across at him and grins.

"Sorry, I couldn't wait," he pants, laughing slightly and a second later Brian joins him.

"That's okay, there's always Texas," Brian replies, stifling a yawn and inching forward until J.D. takes the hint and wraps his arms around Brian's waist.

"Yeah, good thing I convinced Jack to talk them into sending us to the same camp," J.D. replies and Brian smiles against his neck.


End file.
